


Of Water and Wings

by StarlessSky72



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt/Comfort, Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSky72/pseuds/StarlessSky72
Summary: Avatar the last airbender but they all have wings.Everything is basically the same for Katara, Aang and Sokka except Zuko isn't chasing them. While the gaang is on their way to the Northern Water Tribe with Admiral Zhao close on their heels, Hakoda picks up a certain haft drowned fire prince.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. The boy in the iceberg, and the prince in the water

Katara loved to fly, to feel the cold winters wind cut into her face as she flew higher and higher. She felt so carefree when she was flying. Like there was nothing wrong in the world, like the war had never happened, father had never left and her mother never killed. She was lost in her own thoughts when another body collided with hers. She fell a couple dozen feet before managing to catch herself a few feet above the crashing ocean. The ocean spray, hit her shoes and pants, soaking them ever so slightly.

“SOKKA!” she screamed, her brother laughing as her circled above her.

“You should seen your face, Katara. That was hilarious.”

“You’re a jerk, Sokka. I’m telling Gran Gran. You could have gotten me killed.”

“But, your fine, right? You could’ve just used your freaky water magic thing.”

“My freaky magic water thing, it that what it is! Well, Sokka. If you for one-minute stop being so self-absorbed maybe you would know that its water bending. She yelled, “I understand that your upset about dad leaving, so am I but you need to stop being such a sexist jerk!”

“Uhm, Katara.”

“No, you listen, I just wanted to go out and fly alone for once and you just had to come and ruin it!”

“Katara, calm down.”

“I am not going to calm down! I’ve been pulling all the weight around the village since Mom died, Sokka. I even wash your clothes, have you every smelled your dirty socks, it’s disgusting.!”

“KATARA!” Sokka screamed pointing behind her.

Katara finally turned around.

She hadn’t noticed but the water had been responding to her, to chunks of ice in the water swirling bellow them. Something began to glow underneath the surface. It suddenly burst to the surface, Katara and Sokka who were still close to the surface of the water were drenched by the splash the glowing ice created. Their wings now wet stopped holding up their weight and they fell into the water.

Sokka was cursing under his breath next to her as he pulled himself out of the water onto the giant glowing piece of ice next to Katara.

“See what you did!”

“Don’t blame me! I didn’t even know I could do that.”

“Well know we’re stuck on this stupid piece of ice until out wings dry out!”

Katara look around at the thing of ice, it had stopped glowing. It was huge and vaguely sphere shaped, Katara had never seen anything like it. She got up and noticed the human shaped shadow hidden in the ice.

“Sokka there’s somebody in there.”

“So? They’re probably dead, so one can survive being encased in ice.” The words had no sooner left Sokka’s mouth when the figure opened its eyes and began to glow. Katara and Sokka scrambled back, almost falling into the water again.

“See, they’re alive, we have to help them.”

“And how are we going to do that.”

Katara grabbed Sokka’s bone club from its resting spot on his waist and swung at the ice. As is the impact had been some sort of trigger, the ice began to crack and a blinding light radiated into the sky from the ice.

When Katara could see again she saw a boy no older than thirteen slides out of the ice. Against her better judgement she rushed to the boy’s side, feeling his neck for a pulse she hoped was there. He was dressed in oranges and yellows and he was bald with blue arrow tattoos running from his forehead across the middle of his head, disappearing into his shirt. 

“Katara stay away from him.” Sokka called, she payed him any attention. There was a pulse and it was rather strong, the boy didn’t appear to be injured, just asleep. Which is when he opened his eyes.

“Come closer.” He rasped. “I need to ask you something.”

Katara leaning in, “What is it?”

“Will you go penguin sledding with me.”

Katara was taken a back, “Uhm, sure?”

“Yes!” The boy shot up pumping his fist in the air.

It was then that Katara noticed his wings. They were smaller than hers and Sokka’s, daintier, and a yellow so bright it was almost gold. He fluttered a few feet in the air and- and he held his position. What in the world?

Katara didn’t know of anyone who could stay in one spot while flying. Then it hit her an old story Gran Gran use to tell late at night, “You’re an airbender” she said.

“Sure am, I’m Aang by the way.”

“Katara and that’s my brother Sokka.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Oh no where’s Appa?”

“Who’s Appa?”

“My flying bison.”

“Your what,” Sokka interjected.

“My flying bison.” Aang started to walk around the ice disappearing around the bend and crying out in delight, “Appa buddy your okay!”

Katara and Sokka followed Aang and to their shock were met with a huge creature.

“This is Appa.” Aang said proudly.

“And your saying this thing can fly, it doesn’t have any wings.” Sokka said skeptically. Katara noticed that the sun was starting to go down, Gran Gran was going to start worry.

“Do you have somewhere to stay for the night Aang?”

He shook his head.

“You can come back to our village then; we have an extra bed.”

“Katara, how are we suppose to get home, our wings are still wet.” Sokka remined her, “And is it the best idea to bring home a stranger we just met?”

“It’ll be fine Sokka, but you have a point about getting home.”

“Appa and I can give you a ride if you want.”

“That would be great! Thanks, Aang!” Katara said climbing onto the bison’s back.

“Oh, no. I am not getting on that thing.” Sokka said stubbornly.

“What’s your plan then? Swim back?”

Sokka had to admit she had him there, relenting he climbed up and sat next to Katara.

“This day just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it.” He grumbled.

…

Zuko was not having a good day, he had been stupid, so, so stupid. Uncle had warned him not to go flying as a storm was coming in.

But had Zuko listened? No, he had not and now he was paying the price.

The storm had hit harder than he had thought it would, he had been convinced that he could make it back to his ship in time.

It was just a short little flight, he hadn’t even gone that far, but the wind was so strong and he was losing air fast.

Zuko was pulled under the waves. He was glad he had opted not to wear any armor during his flight. The extra weight would have surly drug him to the bottom. He was having a hard-enough time getting to the surface as it was.

His wings only worked against him, their extra weight and the fac that they were not meant to be water proof was becoming a serious issue. He was running out of air; the surface was just so far above him.

Right when he thought he was going to run out of air, he managed to break the surface and gasped for air. Just for another wave to hit and drag him back under.

Uncle was going to be furious with him once he made it back to the ship. Pulling himself back to the surface and glanced around in search of his ship.

He couldn’t see it, but that wasn’t right, it been right over- right over. His thought trailed off; he didn’t know where his ship was. Well that was a huge problem.

He had been so lost in his thought that he almost missed the piece of wood drifting past him. Zuko hurriedly grabbed on to it right before the next wave hit.

He almost let of the wood, as the wave crashed over him the wood thankfully keeping him above the water, though as he would soon find out it would hurt him more than help him.

After the wave passed Zuko kept frantically looking around for the ship to no aval. Oh, he’d really outdone himself this time. Poor Uncle must be so worried.

He was dragged out of his despair by the next wave.

Zuko realized too late that he was under the wrong part of the wave. The water crashed down on top of him. A sharp, horrible pain lanced across his left wing, accompanied by the sickening snap of bones breaking.

Zuko screamed, the pain was almost unbearable, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He just had to keep on holding the drift wood and hoped he survived the storm.

…

After two years at sea and war, Hakoda would have told you that he had seen it all. But Tui and La just loved to prove him wrong.

They had been sailing in the water halfway between the Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe when Amaruq pulled him out of his room onto the deck of their ship.

The nineteen-year-old had refused to tell Hakoda what was going on only that it was urgent.

Now on the deck Hakoda could see why.

A boy who by the looks of him was around Sokka’s age, perhaps a little bit older. He was knelling on the deck coughing up water while the crew watched.

His wings pegged his as fire nation, with their lack of feathers. Instead the thin membrane like skin was stretched across thin bones. Black scales ran across the top of the wings starting from his back. His left wing was clearly and painfully broken.

He wasn’t wearing any armor but that didn’t put Hakoda’s unease at rest. The boy was probably still a soldier, armor or not, the fire nation liked to get them young.

The boy finally stopped hacking up water and looked up at Hakoda. A huge burn covered the left half of his face, starting at the bridge of his nose and reaching past where his hair line was suppose to be and onto his ear.

Hakoda approached the boy, cautiously. “Who are you?”

The boy didn’t respond he just kept staring.

“Are you fire nation?” the question sound stupid even to Hakoda.

“What do you think.” The boy rasped, before coughing again.

“I’ll take that as a yes, how did you get out in the ocean, these aren’t even fire nation occupied waters. Are you a soldier or a firebenders?”

The boy took a shuddering breath before responding, “I’m not a soldier, nor am I with the fire navy. Why I’m in these waters is none of your business.”

It was in fact Hakoda’s business, need to know why a fire nation ship was so close to the Southern Water Tribe. But he let that slide

“You didn’t answer all my questions. Are you a firebenders?”

“Yes, I’m. Now are you going to kill me or not.”

Hakoda, considered the young firebenders, he had no way of safely keeping the boy prisoner not on a wooden ship. But the boy wasn’t telling him everything, and there wasn’t much the boy could do with a broken wing and hypothermia. Actually, overall, the boy looked like he was on deaths doorstep.

Hakoda turned to Nanoak his acting second in command, “take him to Kustaa, we’ll figure out what to do with him if he survives.”

“Chief is that the best idea, we could just put the kid out of misery right now. That wing doesn’t look like it’s going to heal.”

Hakoda knew he was right, but part of him made him hesitate. The boy as he made already mentioned was probably Sokka’s age. Hakoda couldn’t live with that on his mind and didn’t want any of his crew to have the blood on their hand either.

“You have your orders, Nanoak.” The man nodded and took a step towards the boy.

He freaked out and tried to scramble back only to run into the legs of one of the crewmates. “Don’t touch me.” He said.

“I’m not going to hurt you, kid. I’m taking to our healer.”

“Cowards, just kill me and be done with it.”

“Kid we’re not going to kill you, you haven’t answered all my questions.” Hakoda said, “Now be cooperative, because you not going to like what happens if you’re not.”

His threat appeared to have him home because the boy stilled, only shaking now from cold, “please just kill me.”

Hakoda looked at Tonraq who was the man the boy had ran into, and gave a nod. Tonraq nodded back swiftly touching several pressure points on the back of the boy’s neck, knocking him out.

It would be better to move him if he wasn’t awake, he wing really wasn’t looking good.

Hakoda rubbed at his face as the two men brought the unconscious firebenders below deck, it was going to be a long night.


	2. The Avatar returns

By the time Hakoda entered the healer’s cabin, Kustaa was already working on the boy. Kustaa had him laying on his stomach to allow for better access to his wings. It also allowed Hakoda to get a better look at the full extent of the damage.

It wasn’t looking too good. The forearm of the wing was sticking out of the skin, the scales that should have been there to protect it torn away. Blood was pumping steadily from the opening, the fingers three out of five of the thin finger like bones were also broken. Mercifully nothing was broken on his other wing, however there were some tears in the membrane like skin on both of the wings. But compared to the rest of the damage they were superficial.

Hakoda rubbed at his own wings in sympathy at the damage. Kustaa looked up as he came over to were, he was on the floor.

“I’m not going to lie to you Hakoda, it’s not good. I’ve never healed a fire nation wing before, but it shouldn’t be much different then our own wings, hopefully. That issue aside, if this main bone doesn’t heal correctly, he’ll end up losing the wing. But I’ll do what I can.”

“That is all I ask, thank you.”

“Now while you’re here you might as well help me.”

Hakoda obliged and did as the older man told him. Kustaa reset the forearm of the wing first. The bone snapped back into place with a sickening snap that set Hakoda’s teeth on edge. Kustaa had Hakoda hold the boy in sitting position so he could close and wrap the wing up close to the boys back. Kustaa didn’t want him to be moving the wing, so he did what he had done with Water Tribe wings. The thick white bandaged now wrapped tightly and secure around his torso and chest, they had opted to leave his other wing free, in hopes that when he eventually woke up that he wouldn’t panic hurting the wing more is both wings were tied up.

Kustaa wrapped him in blankets in hopes of fighting off the hypothermia, and asked Hakoda to continue to hold him, to shar body heat.

Hakoda really didn’t want to be holding the boy but he really didn’t have much of a choice. It had been his decision to save him and Kustaa was busy making some sort of medicine for him, so he held the boy securely against his chest.

Gradually he began to feel warmer, and then to normal, before he became too hot for Hakoda to touch.

Kustaa cursed, “Well at least we know for certain that he’s a firebenders.”

Hakoda had been right it was indeed a long night.

…

Zuko was too warm.

There was something covering him and somebody was trying to force something into his mouth.

Zuko opened his eyes to be met with eyes of blue, well that wasn’t right.

He jerked his head away from the hand holding his chin and tried to scramble away from the man, he predictably failed, as he was being held my someone else.

Zuko tried to move away from him to when pain lanced down his wing. Agni, it was horrible, to his horror he wasn’t able to muffle the scream that escaped his lips.

What happened? Where was he?

He must have voiced his thoughts out loud, but cause the man holding him answered, “You’re on a water tribe ship and we were hoping that you could tell us what happened. My crew found you in the water and pulled you out. Our ship healer, Kustaa, did everything he could for your wing, but you need to stay still and not move. Or you may cause perminate damage to your wing if there isn’t some already, it was a pretty bad break.”

Yes, Zuko remembered now, flying back to his ship convinced he could out run the storm. Getting dragged under the waves, not being about to see his ship, and then the wave and the sound of bones breaking.

Then the man’s words fully registered, he was on a water tribe ship. The prince of the fire nation was on a water tribe ship.

Zuko really wished he had listened to Uncle.

“What’s your name?” the man asked.

Zuko should lie, he really should. He couldn’t let father know he had been captured. Father was never going to let his come home anyways, but Zuko could at least spare him this embarrassment.

But his father wasn’t here right now, these men were. Zuko didn’t want to know what sort on punishment might come from lying to the enemy on their own ship.

“My name is Zuko.”

The healer, Kustaa apparently, narrowed his eyes, “Like the fire nation prince.”

Zuko winced, “Yes.”

The two men exchanged glances, “Aren’t you banished, or is that just an Earth Kingdom rumor.”

Zuko was really regretting his life choices right now, “No I am, so don’t try ransoming me to my father, he’ll probably just ask you to kill me.”

Hakoda was a little bit shocked, of course the boy was the banished prince. He was also completely useless to them; he would have no current information on the fire nations defenses and military and Hakoda couldn’t try a ransom. That was just great.

Hakoda got out from under the blankets, Zuko settling back on his stomach. The healer placed a cup what looked like tea next to Zuko’s head.

“We’re not going to hurt you, understand. I need you to drink that by time I get okay?” Kustaa said sternly.

Zuko nodded sleepily, why was ne so tired, he had just been asleep hadn’t he?

He gingerly grabbed the cup and took a sip as the two men left the room, closing the door behind them.

…

Out in the hallway Kustaa pulled Hakoda away form the door to keep from any unwanted listeners.

“So, what’s the plan, chief.”

“He’s no good to us, but he’s also not a threat either. He seems to have no love for his father. That’s something at least. We should just keep him until we reach the next major port and drop his off there.”

Kustaa nodded agreeing, “Okay then we’ll just have to keep him alive until then.

…

Appa as it turned out was too tired to fly.

Katara didn’t particularly care she was just glad that they had a way to get back home their wings not close to drying out anytime soon.

To say that Gran Gran was not at all pleased at the state they were in, and even less happy about Aang.

“Both you soaked to the bone, it’s a miracle you didn’t catch your deaths. Sokka what were you thinking pushing you sister during flight, and Katara you need to learn how to control your bending.” She scolded. She agreed that Aang could stay with them for the night, but he would have to leave the next day. Katara had to admit she was a little sad to hear it. She hadn’t known Aang for very long but she liked him, he was funny and sweet and overall enjoyable to be around.

The next morning Katara got up early and found that Aang was also awake.

“Good morning Aang.”

“Moring Katara!” Aang replied, he was over by Appa getting things packed up, when his gaze drifted slightly to the left of were Katara was standing. “PENGUIN!” he cried chasing after the unfortunate creature. Katara ran after Aang as he disappear over the ridge of a hill, the penguin just a few steps ahead of him.

Aang laughed at the sight, of a couple dozen penguins waddling around and began to try and capture one.

“Hey come littles, guys want to go sledding?

“Aang I’ll help you catch a penguin, if you teach me water bending.”

Aang’s smile fell, “Well you see that might be a problem because I’m an airbender I don’t know how to water bend isn’t there any one in your tribe that could teach you?”

“No there hasn’t been for a long time I’m the last living water bender in the South Pole, and we haven’t had contact with our sister tribe for a long time.”

“Hm, Appa and I can take you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah it’ll be great.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never left home before.”

“Okay well you can think about it. In the meantime, will you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?”

Katara and Aang raced around the ice on their penguins, Katara showing Aang how to use his wings to go faster and slow down.

However, Aang’s wings were a bit too small for it to be overly effective and ended up crashing into a snow bank. Katara stopped her own penguin and ran forward to see is he was okay, relived when Aang’s head popped out of the snow with a huge grin.

“That was awesome!” he said, using his wings to pull himself up.

Katara relived then where they were, the old fire nation shipwreck was still encased in ice realized above the water.

“What is that.”

“It’s a fire navy ship and a very bad memory for my people.”

Aang shifted his wings into a take off position, “Aang no we’re not allowed to go near the ship, we should be here.”

“If your going to be a bender you have to have no fire.” Katara wasn’t sure but she couldn’t sop Aang as he took off, flying up to a hole in the middle of the ship. Katara took off after him. They entered the ship, everything was mad out of metal, it was cold and empty, the ship felt wrong, like it was still haunted by the people who had been there so long ago.

“This ship had haunted my tribe since my Gran Gran was a little girl, it was part of one of the fire first nation raids.”

“Okay back up, I have friends all over the world, even the fir enation. And they’re all nice people, sure Firelord Sozin is a bit a cruel leader but the fire nation is nice.”

Katara paused as Aang picked up an old spear, Firelord Sozin? That wasn’t right, the current Firelord was Firelord Ozai according to Gran Gran.

“Aang how long were you in that iceberg?”

“I don’t know, no more then a few days probably.”

“I think it was more like a hundred years.”

Aang put down the spear, “What! How is that possible, how old do I look to you, I’m only twelve!” his wings flaring is distress

“Yes, but you don’t know about the war. Its been going on for nearly one hundred years, so how would you know about it is you were asleep for all that time.”

Aang looked shocked, “That long I can’t believe this.”

“I’m sorry Aang I don’t know what to say, but maybe there an upside to this.”

“Well I did get to meet you.” He said hopefully

Katara grinned and helped him up, “Come on we should get going.”

Aang agreed and the two were walking out of the room when Aang tripped over a thin wire. Metal bars closed over the door trapping them.

“Well that’s a problem.” Katara said. Gears started to turn and work around them as the machine jumped to life. The sound of an explosion sounded to her left. Aang and Katara ran to the window as a flare was released and exploded in the air.

“That’s a problem.” Aang said, motioning for Katara to follow him as he flew out of the hole in the roof of the room. She did and flew back to her little village as fast as her wings could take her.

The fire nation ship went unnoticed by the two children, as they flew back.

“Firelord Ozai was right, the avatar has returned.” Admiral Zhao said looking through the spyglass, “excellent.”

…

Sokka greeted them outside of the village walls as they landed.

“Katara, what was that! I knew Aang was nothing but trouble, he set off the flair, he could have signaled the fire nation!”

“Sokka it was an accident.”

“How do you know that! He could be a fire nation spy for all we know.”

“I promise I’m not a spy.” Aang said a little desperately, “and don’t get mad at Katara it was my idea to go into the ship.”

Gran Gran stormed over at the mention of the ship, “Katara, you know you suppose to stay away from that ship. It think it’s time for young Aang to leave.”

“But Gran Gran, he didn’t know. He offered to take me to the North Pole to find a water bending teacher.”

“Absolutely not, young lady. I will not have you traveling to the other side of the world with a boy you just met.

“But- “

“This is not up for negotiation, go inside, Katara.”

Katara looked at Aang sadly and did as Gran Gran told her.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I’ll get going now.” Aang said looking guilty. He jumped onto Appa and took off. Katara felt like crying, how had everything gone so wrong so fast.

Katara had been working on sewing up some of Sokka’s ripped clothes when she heard shouting outside. Jumping up she ran outside in time to see a fire nation ship run into the side of their village, black now raining down, just like the day her mother died.

Mothers were holding their children close as the gangplank opened and a middle age fire nation man walked out with two guards, His leathery wings tucked close against his back.

Katara saw Sokka fly in front of the women and children landing protectively of them like some sort of Gaudian. He was wearing armor and the warrior’s paint. As the man walked down the Sokka ran forward wings open in a threatening manner, ready to assault the man.

The fight was short, if it could even be called that, Sokka was immediately kicked into the snow the man in one fluid motion. Katara winced, her brother could be so stupid sometimes.

“Where are you hiding him?” the man said in a threatening voice. He grabbed Gran Gran, holding her up and shaking her slightly. “He would be around this age, master of all elements. I know you hiding him.”

He threw Gran Gran back at Katara and she caught the old woman, quietly asking if she was okay. The man made a show of fire forcing them all to step back.

It was then that Sokka managed to free himself from the snow and changed at the man once more.

“Sokka, NO!” Katara barely had time to yell before the man dodged his attack, throwing Sokka over his shoulder, Sokka grabbed his boomerang from his belt and threw it in hopes of distracting them man as one of the little boys tossed him a spear. He caught it and charged again only to be taken down again.

Sokka smiled up at the man, and Katara smiled inwardly too, seeing the blue boomerang speeding back towards the man’s head. It hit his mark, but only seemed to make him angrier. He ignited his fist and Katara watched helpless as he was about to kill her brother, when a blur of gold wings flashed before her vision.

The man was thrown off of his feet and went crashing back into his own men. The soldiers closed in on Aang and he pulled out his staff in defense. He used his bending to bend the snow into the soldiers faces before turning to the leader, “Looking for me.”

“You’re the avatar?”

Katara was shocked, “Aang?” there was no way he had said that he wasn’t the avatar, there was no way it was him.

“The fire nation has spent years searching for you, Avatar. The fire sages spoke of your return.” The man shifted into a familiar fire bending position.

Aang spoke suddenly, “Wait, if I come with you will you leave this village alone.”

“Of course, Avatar.”

Katara ran forward, “No Aang don’t do this!”

“It’s okay Katara take care of Appa for me until I get back okay.” 

They took one back look at each other as the front of the ship closed.

…

Aang was taken to a cell in the haul of the ship and bond in chains.

Once Zhao was sure the Avatar was secure, he called upon his most skilled firebenders, “destroy the village I don’t need them getting any ideas of trying to follow us.”

…

Katara was crying silently to herself on a hill just outside of her village, when the shouting began again. She looked up to see blasts of fire coming from the village.

No, he had promised, he said he would leave them alone.

She knew they couldn’t have trusted the fire nation. Katara took off, landing in the center. Igloos were melted and destroyed, children were crying and mothers frantically trying to save anything they could.

Where was Gran Gran and Sokka?

She ran around trying to find them, sighing in relief as she noticed them by their house or what was left of it. Gran Gran was shoving two bedrolls and supplies into Sokka’s arms.

“Gran Gran, what’s going on? What are we going to do?”

“I’m going to take everyone to the neighboring village they will be able to help us, you and Sokka are going to go help Aang.”

Katara hugged Gran Gran, “Thank you.”

“Both you and the Avatar need to learn water bending, the world needs him.”

Sokka and Katara said good bye to Gran Gran before getting onto Appa and setting off after the fire nation ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading! For this fic Zuko was never given any chance at coming home, so he's a little less angry then season one Zuko was in the show. Also I will probably skip over some of the episodes for season one that involve Aang, Katara and Sokka and instead focus on Zuko and Hakoda. When that happens just assume that what ever happened in the show is what happened during those chapters. Feedback is appreciated :)


	3. The Southern Air Temple

Zuko slept for three days, or at least that what Chief Hakoda told him.

His wing ached horribly, the healer said that his wing would take at least a few months to heal, if healed at all.

That last part scared Zuko. He loved to fly; it was one of the dew things he had enjoyed about being banished. His father had always been stick on flying, saying it wasn’t proper for a fire nation prince to be doing so. But that didn’t stop his mother from coming to his room in the middle of the night to take him flying. He know what he would do if that was taken away from him.

So, he did as the healer told him, and tried his hardest not to move his left wing.

Not that it was too difficult, seeing as the healer had bound his wing to his body, not allowing for much movement. He was thankful that his right wing had been left unbound, though the tears on both of his wings hurt. The skin was too thin for the healer to be able to do stitches so he was stuck with just having to deal with it. He also knew that they would scar, but it’s not that like was anything new.

Chief Hakoda had said he was not a prisoner, though Zuko wasn’t sure why the Chief was forcing him to be kept in the healers’ cabin.

He had said to was for his own safety or something.

Zuko wasn’t buying it. Why would he be in danger? Sure, the crew under chief Hakoda probably didn’t like him, but it’s not like he was planning on hurting them or try to escape. Zuko couldn’t leave the ship if he wanted to, they were in the middle of the ocean his wing was broken where was he going to go.

His one hope was that the Chief wasn’t going to try to ransom him. He was already a big enough embarrassment to his father. And while he knew that his father didn’t want him back, he didn’t really want to see it in writing. 

…

The start of a head ache was begin to form, Hakoda could tell. It was the slight pressure the was steadily growing stronger right between his eyes, that gave it away. He was on his third letter to the Firelord, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t at all believe the boy about his father not wanting him back, banished or not, the fact that Zuko was his only son should mean something to him, right? Or at least it would to Hakoda.

Or maybe Zuko had some other family members that would want him back, Hakoda just wanted to know if while he had the Prince in his hands, he could manage to gain something from this situation.

He made up his mind and started to write.

…

The bird had just flown out of sight when Nanoak came up behind him.

“Chief?”

“What is it?”

“What’s you plan for the boy?”

Hakoda knew he would have to inform the rest of the crew about who the young boy really was, they were over a month away from any of the safe ports.

“For now, he’s staying with us, tell the other men I would like to talk to all of them later tonight.”

“Yea, Chief.”

With that the younger man left going back to whatever work he had been doing. Speaking of the young prince, Hakoda should probably go and check on the boy.

Hakoda unlocked the healer’s door and cautiously entered. Prince Zuko was sitting in the mattress pressed up against the far wall, Kustaa no where to be found.

The boy was giving him a weird look, was its fear? Hakoda couldn’t be sure. He supposed that he hadn’t exactly given the Prince a reason to trust him, not after locking him in the healer’s room for four days.

Hakoda sat down on the floor in front of the mattress, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

Hakoda wasn’t buying that, behind the fear and determination on the boy’s face was clear discomfort and pain. Not that Hakoda could blame him, admitting pain to the enemy was not something that he would have done either. “How’s the wing?”

“I just told you.” Zuko snapped.

“I understand that, but do you understand that I intend of keeping you alive, so if you are in any pain you need to tell me or Healer Kustaa.”

“Why are you helping me?”

“Because you’re an injured teenager, and Fire nation or not I’m not a monster, we we’re going to let you die, not when there was a chance to save you.”

The Prince looked down into his lap, apparently at a loss for words, as if it was so unimaginable that there were actually people in the word who’s first thought wasn’t to kill an injured child. The thought made Hakoda uncomfortable.

“I wrote to your father.”

…

Zuko wasn’t sure he had heard the Chief correctly, “You what!” he cried. Instantly regretting it, he should raise his voice at the man, at the much older and stronger man.

“I wrote to your father, banished or not I’m willing to bet that he at least doesn’t want you in Water Tribe hands.”

“You think he’ll care! I already told you I’m not worth a ransom, he doesn’t want me back!”

“Prince Zuko you really believe that your father wouldn’t care even in the slightest.”

“No, he wouldn’t, why can’t you just drop me off at the next port lie you told the healer you would.”

“I’ve decided that your too valuable to let go of, and you’re a teenager barely older my own son, I you really think that I’m just going to let you wonder off on your own then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“So, am I your prisoner then?” Zuko’s mind was reeling, why was this man more concerned about him them his own father, and he had written to father. That was a major problem, Zuko would never be welcome back now, not after that letter got to his father.

“I’ve already told you, you’re not our prisoner.”

“Is that why you lock me in this room.”

“As I’ve already said that is for your own safety and until I talk to my crew this is going to be where you remain, understood.”

Its not like Zuko could refuse, “Yes.”

“Good.” The Chief said standing up, “I’ll have healer Kustaa make you a pain killer and you better take it.” He finished leaving and locking the room.

Zuko groaned, how had this become his life?

…

Sokka didn’t like the Southern Air Temple.

For starters they had absolutely no reason to be going there, it wasn’t exactly out of their way but it sure felt like it. He knew it was just because Aang was holding on to some hope that there were going to be airbender there but Sokka didn’t think so.

And secondly, he was starving he told Katara as much and she shot hi s dirty look, “Sokka we’re the first outsiders to ever visit an air temple and all you can thin about is food!”

“Hey, I’m a simple man with simple needs okay.”

Aang was flittering a head of them about a foot above the air, pointing out various things around them, something about some game and the bison’s sleeping area.

He suddenly stopped and landed on the ground, “everything has changed so much, it’s all empty just a bunch of weeds.”

Aang tried to show Sokka how to play the game airball with little success, it required two things airbender wings and the ability to air bend, which Sokka had neither of.

The seventh times of him crashing to the ground he spotted something shiny in the grass, it was a fire nation helmet.

He called Katara over and showed her.

“They were here Katara we have to tell him.”

“Maybe your right.”

Sokka was right and he knew that Katara knew it but apparently that didn’t stop her from bending snow on top of him to hid the helmet from Aang.

They were walking up to one of the higher levels of the temple, Sokka’s wings too wet to fly from Katara’s little bending trick. Why was he always the one to get wet! When Aang called them over to a statue

“Who is that?” Sokka voiced, the statue was of an older airbender.

“This is Monk Gyatso, the greatest air bender in the world, he thought me everything I know.” Aang said proudly bowing to the statue.

“You must miss him.” Katara said stepping forward to put a comforting hand on Aang’s shoulder. He shrugged her off and started to walk in on of the structures.

“We’re are you going?”

“To the sanctuary there’s someone I’m ready to meet.”

Well now Sokka was really confused, why could possibly still be here after one hundred years? He pushed and thought aside and followed Katara and Aang.

To Sokka’s disappointment there was in fact no food or a person for that matter. There however a ton of statues, all of Aang’s past lives apparently. There was a strange sound from behind them and the three turned around, a shadow started to creep up the floor. They hid behind two of the avatar statues and waited to see who it was.

As it turns out the shadow belonged to a lemur, which to Sokka looked like and excellent source of food.

“Don’t listen to him.” Aang said, “You’re going to be my new pet.”

Sokka groaned, “not if I get to him first.”

They two boys ran at once both reaching for the lemur and the chase began. Sokka and Aang took turns gaining on each other before, Sokka fell flat on his face and Ang disappeared over an edge.

Katara caught up to him and the Sokka and her flew off in the direction that Aang went, Sokka’s wings just barely dry enough to fly.

Sokka pulled back a torn curtain, “Hey Aang have you found my dinner yet?” He saw Aang on the floor face buried in his hands crying. Shoot that’s not what Sokka had wanted, “Aang, I wasn’t really going to eat the lemur.”

He walked forward and then he saw it, a skeleton in tattered air nation clothing surrounded by firebenders, the bones of the wings spread out behind him, some of them broken.

“Everything will be alright, lets get out of here.” He said, pausing when Aang started to glow. Well that was a problem. Sokka was thrown back by a strong force of wind. Katara stepped forward.

“I’m going to try and calm him down; I think it’s his avatar spirit. Aang its Katara, I know your upset, and I know how it feels to lose people you love. I know that it feels like you don’t have a family but you do, you have Sokka and I, we’re your family now.”

Aang stopped floating and the wind stopped.

“Katara and I aren’t going to let anything happen to you” Sokka said gently.

“I’m sorry” Aang said.

“it’s alright” Katara said holding him.

“If the fire nation found this temple then they must have found the other temples to. I really am the last airbender.”

…

They were back in the statue room when the little lemur cam back again and dropped a bunch of fruits and nuts and Sokka’s feet. Sokka immediately started to eat them his hunger overtaking his wariness of the food a lemur brought him.

“You’ve made a new friend Sokka.” Aang said laughing.

“What are you going to name him?”

Before Aang could answer and lemur jumped out of Aang’s arms and stole the piece of fruit Sokka was about to take a bit of.

“Momo.” Aang said laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I meant to update this way sooner then this so I apologize for that, I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter. I ended up skipping over the part where Sokka and Katara rescue Aang from Zhao, because that was what I was have trouble with, sorry to anyone who wanted to read how that went down. But hopefully this chapter came out alright with out it, feedback is appreciated.


	4. Not a Chapter

Hi! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I apologize for my super long absence, life just kinda got away from me, you know how it is. I promise I have not abandoned this story and I plan on updating it very soon, hopefully with in the next week or two. Sorry to leave you all on such a cliff hanger, I sure that sucked. I have really enjoyed all the comments you all have been leaving on this story and the others I am working on. I love and appreciate you all <3!


End file.
